


Master of the Club

by psiten



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atobe Is A Dork, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some may ask, "But <i>why</i> did you make a script of Atobe singing a parody version of 'Master of the House' from Les Miserables?!". And to that I reply, /SHRUG???</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>ATOBE<b><br/>Welcome, my friend. Pick up a ball.<br/>Come face the greatest player of all.<br/>By this, of course, you know I mean me:<br/>Most glorious of all </b></b><i>tennistos</i> you'll see...</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Master of the Club

_(Before a closed curtain, spotlights rise on ATOBE KEIGO, stage left, wearing a black tuxedo with a tophat and cane. As he walks across the stage, the curtain comes up on tennis practice at Hyoutei Gakuen. ECHIZEN RYOMA and INUI SADAHARU are watching from the bleachers with OSHITARI YUUSHI.)_

**ATOBE**  
Welcome, my friend. Pick up a ball.  
Come face the greatest player of all.  
By this, of course, you know I mean me:  
Most glorious of all _tennistos_ you'll see.

OSHITARI: Oi. Is 'tennisto' even a real word?  
ATOBE: It is in Italian.  
ECHIZEN: Seriously?  
INUI: There's a 75% chance that he's not wrong.

 **ATOBE**  
(cont.)  
Seldom do you meet  
Radiance so complete!  
A man known throughout Japan,  
Who's quite deservedly...

MASTER OF THE CLUB, standing at the top,  
With charisma too unlimited to ever stop.  
Always moving up, never status quo.  
Teammates can respect a man who steals the show.  
Life is never plain or boring  
With someone so versatile.  
And excellence demands that  
Everything should have a little style!

MASTER OF THE CLUB, racket at the fore,  
Ready to defeat all with a six-love score.  
Drop it at the net, smash it from the line.  
When times are at their darkest, see my prowess shine!  
Everybody loves the captain!  
Everybody's paragon!  
Delivering the aces,  
This is how a tennis game is won!

 **ATOBE and HYOUTEI CLUB**  
MASTER OF THE CLUB, always on the ball.  
There to lend a hand if e'er a friend should fall.  
Teacher to the young, rival to the great.  
Champion, compatriot, and true elite!  
Everybody's inspiration.  
Everybody's guiding light!

 **ATOBE**  
But better keep your heads, men!  
You've got to pull your own weight in the fight.

_(ECHIZEN stands, singing off a paper he pulls from his pocket.)_

**ECHIZEN**  
I used to think that tennis was just a game.  
But since I've met him, it's never been the same!

_(He pauses and reads ahead.)_

ECHIZEN: I'm not singing this.  
ATOBE: Why on earth not?  
ECHIZEN: Because it's stupid? And why do I have to sing in this one anyway? Isn't this about Hyoutei?  
ATOBE: Yes, but try to consider the symmetry. With myself in place of Monsieur Thenardier, I must clearly have you in place of the wife.  
ECHIZEN: Whatever. I'm not singing this.  
OSHITARI: Can I see that for a sec? _(takes the lyric sheet)_ Ah, Atobe. I think you might have misinterpreted the point of Madame Thenardier's lines. They're supposed to be insulting.  
ATOBE: _(scoffs)_ Insult me? Preposterous. Who could manage to find fault in my greatness?  
OSHITARI: _(to ECHIZEN)_ May I?  
ECHIZEN: Be my guest.

 **OSHITARI**  
I used to think that tennis was just a game.  
But since I've met him, it's never been the same!

_(tears the lyrics sheet and tosses it aside)_

MASTER OF THE CLUB? Foolish to the last!  
'Champion, compatriot' and complete ass!  
Subtle as the sun, vanity to spare.  
Thinks he's quite insightful, but he's not all there.  
Try to keep a straight expression when he's prancing on an upturned tub!  
God knows how we've lasted training with this whackjob in the club!

**ATOBE and HYOUTEI **  
MASTER OF THE CLUB!****

**OSHITARI**  
Master in his dreams!

 **ATOBE and HYOUTEI**  
Champion, compatriot

 **OSHITARI**  
And as crazy as he seems!

 **ATOBE and HYOUTEI**  
Teacher to the young, rival to the great,

 **OSHITARI**  
Megalomaniacal profligate!

 **ATOBE and HYOUTEI**  
Everybody bless the Captain!  
Everybody bless his Prince!

_(leaning against a wall drinking a soda, ECHIZEN scoffs)_

**ATOBE**  
Everybody raise a cheer!

 **OSHITARI**  
'Cause he graduates in half a year!

 **ALL**  
Everybody raise a cheer for the MASTER OF THE CLUB!


End file.
